Commander Tempest
Commander Tempest was a SeaWing commander in Blister's army. She appeared in Assassin, ''and seemed to have a close relationship to King Gill and her third-in-command, Piranha. She was enormous, described to be as big as Morrowseer, and she carried a trident as big as Deathbringer himself. To avoid Blister from winning the war easily and thwarting he NightWings' plans, Deathbringer kills Tempest. She was described as having a booming voice and loud barks of laughter that startled the nearby gullsAssassin, page 22. Tempest was also mentioned as having a large scar across her face. Assassin The first mission Deathbringer had on the continent was to kill Commander Tempest. Quickstrike had told him that she was shifting the war too far into Blister's talons. Unfortunately, Quickstrike is struck by lightning, so Deathbringer does it alone. He waits out the night. In the morning, the SeaWing army comes-Commander Tempest, Gill, Piranha, and a ton (about twenty others) of other SeaWings. Deathbringer sees her and is immediatly intimidated, thinking, ''Holy mother of lava, I'm supposed to kill THAT?Assassin, page 21 Tempest talks out a peace strategy along with King Gill, as she does not want the bloody war to drag on longer. Tempest asks all the dragons on the beach to lay down their weapons on the beach. The troops follow her command, but Deathbringer manages to snatch a MudWing spear. He throws it at her heart, and it hits, giving the unsuspecting Tempest mere moments to live. She utters her last words, "Well, son of a starfish", and hits the beach "like a slow avalanche." Assassin, page 24 Gill sobs heavily and Piranha shrieks in rage at the sight of her fallen commander Assassin, page 24 The dragons on the beach go into a state of panic, especially when the saw the note, which read: This is what we think of your secret deal with Blister. Stay in the water where you belong! The coast of the MudWing kingdom is ours!Assassin, page 25 This makes everyone suspect a MudWing killed Tempest, but the real assassin, Deathbringer, returns home to safety. Unfortunately, the armies on the beach find half-dead Quickstrike, and Blister wants her "completely dead" Assassin, page 27 . It's unknown if Quickstrike survived Trivia *Her murder most likely caused the turmoil between the MudWings and SeaWings. *Blister was shown to resent Tempest a little. This is shown when General Swamp yelled at Princess Blister, and said that she called Tempest smelly, loud, and her soldiers obeyed her orders "like pathetic manatees". Assassin, pages 25-26 *The note Deathbringer left at the scene gave off the misconception that a MudWing, most likely under General Swamp, killed the hefty commander. *She was noted to have a big, jovial voice. Quotes *''"Let's get this over with."'' *''"The queen has her own kingdom to run."'' *''"I mean, I love being the war commander and all, but it's a messy business, aren't I right? Ha!"'' *''"Oh, hey, you're here!"'' *''"Well, son of a starfish."'' Gallery OrcaSeawing.jpg|Typical SeaWing theonlycommander_bone.png|by bone 71DtUpCENJL._UX385_.jpg|Her trident Category:Deceased Category:SeaWings Category:Soldiers Category:Assassin Characters Category:Characters Category:SeaWing Guards Category:Females Category:Minor Characters